Watashi no kokoro no setsunai himitsu
by Katsumi-dono
Summary: Kenshin se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...


Nombre completo: watashi no kokoro no setsunai himitsu (El doloroso secreto de mi corazón)  
  
Anime/Manga: Rurouni Kenshin, Meiji Kenkaku Romantan  
  
Pareja: KenshinxKaoru  
  
Género: Waff / Songfic  
  
Estado: Terminado  
  
Autora: valeriahaller@hotmail.com  
  
Canción: Fuego de noche, nieve de día, cantada por Ricky Martin  
  
Reseña: Kenshin se da cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos...  
  
6.30 a.m., invierno en Tokyo, 187...  
  
Un pelirrojo observa la noche desde un jardín desolado. Ve el cielo aclararse cuánto más se acerca la mañana. Una carta en mano, con su mala caligrafía y sus hermosos sentimientos. Esperando entregar esa carta, de alguna forma, pronto, y de alguna otra, nunca.  
  
[Antes de que vuelva a amanecer  
  
Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual.]  
  
La primera vez que se ven lágrimas caer de sus ojos de esa forma, la primera vez desde hace... Tomoe... desde que Tomoe se fue de su vida. Las lágrimas siguen corriendo, humedeciendo el papel, sin correr los gruesos trazos, sin borrar sus sentimientos.  
  
[Debes comprender que entre los dos  
  
todo ha sido puro y natural]  
  
Sus ojos bajo el flequillo, sus manos frías, su cicatriz... sangrando de esa forma, la primera vez desde hace... Tomoe... desde que Tomoe se fue de su vida.  
  
[Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama  
  
pero solo viene la mañana]  
  
Amanece, ante su rostro congelado, amanece. Los rayos del sol iluminan su rostro mientras el viento mueve su cabello. Sus ojos fríos, pero aún violetas, esperando.  
  
[Sé que estas a punto de venir]  
  
Detrás del rurouni aparece una chica con un sonriente semblante, ojos azules, cabello oscuro y un kimono moderno. Pero él no se mueve, sólo continúa mirando el amanecer. La primera vez que se levantaba sólo para ver el amanecer, la primera vez desde hace... Tomoe... desde que Tomoe se fue de su vida.  
  
[luces tu sonrisa más normal]  
  
"Kenshin?" preguntó una voz fina detrás suyo. "Daijobu, Kenshin?"  
  
"Oro?" preguntó al mirarla. Luego le sonrió, con una de sus hermosas sonrisas: "Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono, Daijobu."  
  
"Ii Desu shoo! Sono hohoemi wa sou watashi no shiawase!"(Qué bien! Tu sonrisa es mi felicidad!)  
  
"OROOOOOOROOOO!!!!"  
  
"¡Era broma! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"  
  
"¡Kaoru-dono, no me asuste así!"  
  
[tú, loca manía]  
  
"Gomen, Kenshin. Demo... es que sos tan ingenuo que a veces que no pude resistirme... "  
  
"¿A qué se refiere con ingenuo?"  
  
"¡¿¡¿¡¿Lo ves?!?!?!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"No importa, me voy a preparar el desayuno que pronto se levantarán los demás." dijo marchándose.  
  
[tu loca manía,  
  
dulce ironía]  
  
"No es que no entienda lo que tú dices, Kaoru..." murmuraba por lo bajo luego de que la niña se había ido, "pero si te lo dijera... yo... Tomoe..."  
  
De repente se detuvo a ver su mano... la carta seguía allí, su futuro seguía allí, su futuro y el de ellas... las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida...  
  
"Tomoe..."  
  
[has sido mía  
  
solo una vez]  
  
"Tomoe..."  
  
[ tu sonrisa  
  
blanca pero fría como nieve]  
  
"Tomoe"  
  
[tanta pasión,   
  
tanta osadía]  
  
"Tomoe"  
  
[yo me quedo sin ti]  
  
"¿Kenshin?" Le preguntó una voz detrás de él.  
  
"TO.... Kaoru-dono... me asustó..."  
  
"Ya es hora de desayunar, ¿vienes?"  
  
"Hai" dijo mientras pensaba... "Tomoe."  
  
[te vas]  
  
Durante el desayuno...  
  
"Sabes Jo-chan, la idea de prender una fogata ayer por la noche fue una buena idea."  
  
"¿De verdad lo crees? Pensé que una gran llama iluminando la noche sería bonito."  
  
"Hai, aunque hubiera sido más divertido si hubiésemos sido más"  
  
"Oi, Busu... está comida está AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUCCCCHHHHHH!!!! ¿Por qué me pegás?"  
  
"Adiviná enano maleducado"  
  
"A quien le decís enano, vieja bruja?!?!"  
  
"QQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!?"  
  
La pelea diaria continuo, pero no hubo ninguna interrupción de ningún pelirrojo pidiendo que se calmaran... estaba sumido en sus pensamientos... en una persona... en esa mujer... Sí, Tomoe...  
  
[solo viene la mañana  
  
y mientras yo me quedo sin ti ]  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
[te vas,  
  
me quedo sin ti]  
  
"Kenshin??"  
  
El rurouni volvió de sus sueños...  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Mira hacia afuera" le dijo la chica  
  
"Yuki!!!" Se sorprendió él. (yuki=nieve)  
  
"Hai, ¿¿no es linda??"  
  
"Ay, por Buda, Kaoru, ya todos sabemos que quieres ir a dar un paseo bajo la nieve, hasta un enano como yo se da cuenta."  
  
"Honto desuka Kaoru-dono?" preguntó Himura. (de verdad kaoru-dono?)  
  
"soo desuka" respondió ella, mirando hacia el suelo y jugando con sus dedos. (de verdad)  
  
[dulce ironía]  
  
"Entonces... ¿vamos?"  
  
"¿Eh?"  
  
"¿No quiere dar un paseo? Si espera a que vaya a tomar un paraguas, saldremos en unos minutos..."  
  
"Arigatou, Ken!!" le dijo abrazándolo, "No te preocupes, yo tomaré un paraguas y me cambiaré el kimono, ya vuelvo"  
  
Kaoru se va sonriendo, dejando perplejos a los demás con su actuación de felicidad.  
  
"Oi Kenshin, ¿por qué esas ojeras?"  
  
"Oh, nada Sano, sólo no dormí bien y me desperté temprano."  
  
[noche a noche en blanco sin dormir]  
  
Tomoe...  
  
[blanca pero fría como nieve]  
  
"¿Vamos?" preguntó Kaoru ansiosa por la salida.  
  
"Hai."  
  
No caía tanta nieve, se podían ver perfectamente a todas las personas haciendo sus tareas diarias, y el río, el lugar adonde fueron, sólo estaba congelado en algunos lugares cercanos a la orilla.  
  
Ambos se sentaron en un tronco viejo y miraron el río. Estaban muy juntos para que el paraguas los cubriera, la cara de Kaoru en el pecho de Kenshin, su flequillo cosquilleando sobre la piel del rurouni. Abrazándolo de manera tierna, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
  
Kenshin, a pesar de que Kaoru le había dicho que no era necesario, seguía sosteniendo el paraguas. No quería estar así con ella en algunos momentos, sentía que estaba olvidando a alguien... Tomoe...  
  
[yo me quedo sin ti]  
  
Ninguno de sus asesinatos anteriores podían comparase con ese. Había asesinado a Akira, su prometido, y luego ella se quedó con él, a pesar de todo. Ordenaba sus cosas, preparaba su comida, una excelente esposa. Pero lo más importante... Ella había sido su funda. Y él no fue capaz de protegerla.  
  
Deseaba verla de nuevo...  
  
Kaoru ya estaba dormida, por lo que Kenshin podía hablar tranquilo consigo mismo.  
  
[tu sonrisa más normal]  
  
"Extraño tu sonrisa."  
  
[blanca como nieve]  
  
"Extraño tu piel."  
  
[mientras yo me quedo sin ti]  
  
"Te necesito"  
  
[fuego de noche, nieve de día]  
  
"Ardes en mis sueños por las noches y congelas mi vida durante el día."  
  
[oh, tú]  
  
"Tomoe..."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"TO... Kaoru?, ya se ha despertado, ne?"  
  
"Hai. Ima, ¿Nan ji desuka?" (¿Qué hora es?)   
  
"juu ichi ji." (Son las once)  
  
"¿Volvemos? Ya va a ser hora de almorzar, iie?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Kaoru se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a correr en dirección al dojo.  
  
[luego te levantas y te vas]  
  
"¿Vamos Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
La pareja comenzó a caminar, callados, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Me pregunto si me amas Kenshin..." pensó Kaoru y luego se animó a preguntarle: "¿Qué soy para ti?"  
  
[tanta osadía]  
  
"Oro?!"  
  
"Di.. dime Kenshin... ¿qué significo yo para ti?"  
  
"Oro? Usted es una persona muy bondadosa, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Demo... "  
  
"¿Qué sucede?"  
  
"Nada" le respondió mirando al piso y pateando una de las piedras que había por el camino.  
  
"¿? Se habrá dado cuenta de que yo... Tomoe..."pensó para sus adentros el rurouni.  
  
El paseo siguió callado, silencioso, como si esas dos personas nunca se hubieran visto en toda la vida, y sin embargo cada una necesitaba de la otra para seguir viviendo: Kaoru porque lo amaba y Kenshin... la necesitaba a su lado para poder olvidarla... a ella... necesitaba una funda...  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Deja las formalidades por favor."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Deja el -dono, por favor"  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Onegai... Kenshin-sama..."  
  
"Ken... Kenshin-sama?!?!?"  
  
"Hai, si usted no va a llamarme por mi nombre, yo tampoco lo haré por el suyo."  
  
[tu loca manía]  
  
"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono, pero no puedo..."  
  
"¿Por... por qué?" preguntó ella tristemente.  
  
"Gomen nasai..." le dijo mirando al suelo.  
  
"Daijobu..." respondió, con sus sueños arrastrándose por la calle.  
  
[Debes comprender]  
  
Llegaron al dojo, callados. Nadie podía creer la cara de Kaoru, era como sí le hubieran dado la peor noticia del mundo...  
  
"Ya volvieron... Oigan escuché que jo-chan iba a cocinar así que le dije a Tae que iríamos a comer allí, ¿vienes Kenshin?"  
  
"Yo no voy a cocinar..." murmuró Kaoru, cabizbaja.  
  
"Banzai!!!" gritó Yahiko intentando reanimarla.  
  
"Oi, Jo-chan... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"  
  
"No ahora Sano, estoy cansada. Tal vez mañana. Buenas no... días a todos." y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación.  
  
"Kenshin... ¿qué le sucede? Kenshin... Kenshin... Kenshin!!!!"  
  
El rurouni no escuchaba las palabras de su amigo... Volvía a perder a un ser querido...  
  
[me quedo sin ti]  
  
"Te pierdo... otra vez..."  
  
"Kenshin... ¿qué murmuras?"  
  
El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de Kaoru y a unos pasos de distancia la escuchó llorar...  
  
"Namida", pensó.  
  
Corrió hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la figura de Kaoru tirada sobre su futón humedecido.  
  
"Ka... Kaoru-dono..."  
  
Lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos demostrando tristeza y desesperación, ahogada en llanto, congelada, en medio del día.  
  
[nieve de día]  
  
"Kaoru-dono... onegai..."  
  
Ella no podía contener el río de infelicidad que salía de sus azules luceros...  
  
"Gomen nasai Kaoru-dono... onegai... no llore..."  
  
Tristeza.  
  
[fría como nieve]  
  
Desesperación.  
  
[ironía]  
  
Kenshin se acostó al lado de ella, la abrazó, cerró sus ojos y desde lo más profundo de su ser brotó:  
  
"Gomen nasai... Kaoru-KOISHI... gomen..."  
  
"Ken... Kenshin...."  
  
"Gomen...."  
  
"Sólo... sólo dime por qué."  
  
"Gomen, demo... no puedo."  
  
"¿Tiene algo que ver con esos TO... que has estado gritando y levantarte tan temprano?"  
  
"Hai, demo no puedo decírselo."  
  
"Está bien... gracias por haberte preocupado y venido hasta acá... puedes irte si quieres..."  
  
"Deseo quedarme a su lado..." le murmuró al oído mientras tomaba la cabeza de la chica y la recostaba en su pecho. "anata ni sekai de ichiban koi shi te ru." (En el mundo soy él que más te quiere.)  
  
"Arigatou..." dijo llorando, "Ya es hora de almorzar, vamos."  
  
"¿Le molestaría que yo cocine?"  
  
"Iie, de hecho te lo agradecería...."  
  
"¿No piensa comer?"  
  
"Iré en un momento, gracias."  
  
Kenshin salió de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta se apoyó de espaldas a esta.  
  
"Cómo podré decirle," pensaba "qué no puedo amarla de la forma en que ella desea... Tomoe... ayúdame..."  
  
[yo me quedo sin ti]  
  
"No quiero perderte Kaoru, pero no podré mentirte por mucho tiempo."  
  
El rurouni comenzó su trayecto hacia la cocina, mientras pensaba en su situación.  
  
[noche a noche sin dormir]  
  
Se quedaba pensando hasta la madrugada, hasta que aparecía el sol.  
  
Mientras cocinaba, sus ojos eran tapados por su flequillo. No sonreía ni parecía interesado en hacerlo. De vez en cuando se podían oír unos "Kaoru" salir de sus labios, pero la mayoría de las veces recordaba a una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos rojizos.   
  
"Ambas son tan diferentes..." se repetía una y otra vez. Sentía que amar a Kaoru le haría perder el amor que sentía hacia Tomoe. "Ambas son tan diferentes... no podría olvidar a ninguna de las dos..." Continuaba repitiéndose.  
  
Pero no lograba convencerse. El ruido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos....  
  
"Oi, Kenshin..."  
  
"Hai Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"¿Podrías ayudarme a buscar algunas cosas de mi abuelo?"  
  
"¿Ahora?"  
  
[tu loca manía]  
  
"Iie, después de almorzar."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Arigatou..." dijo ella, y se fue.  
  
El almuerzo transcurrió como siempre. Esta vez Kenshin se esforzó por intervenir un poco en las peleas de Kaoru y Yahiko para que no se dieran cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Luego de lavar la vajilla y de limpiar el comedor, Kenshin acompañó a Kaoru al cobertizo que había detrás de la casa.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que está buscando precisamente, Kaoru-dono?" le preguntó.  
  
Ella no respondió, en cambio, se acercó a el y con una voz débil le dijo "un beso" mientras juntaba sus labios con los del rurouni.  
  
[osadía]  
  
Kaoru lo abrazaba fuertemente, sin querer soltarlo, y cuando el beso terminó, lo abrazó para no mostrar su cara.  
  
Kenshin no se movió por un momento y cuando entendió lo que había sucedido, lo invadió la tristeza.  
  
"Ella... ella me ama como yo amaba a Tomoe...", pensó Kenshin.  
  
Eran las dos de la tarde, pero el lugar estaba oscuro y la noche parecía invadirlos.  
  
"Kaoru..."  
  
"Hai?" preguntó ella con una voz insegura.  
  
"Eso..."  
  
Ninguno de los dos pudo seguir hablando...  
  
Kenshin quitó las manos de Karu de su cuerpo y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de aquella construcción...  
  
"Kenshin... Chotto Matte!!"  
  
Él siguió caminando, sin escucharla...  
  
"Kenshin!! Gomen!!"  
  
No podía voltear a verla...  
  
Tomoe.  
  
Kaoru corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo detuvo. Él la miró a los ojos... y ella desvió su mirada...  
  
"Kaoru... ¿por qué?"  
  
"Ai shi teru"  
  
"No vuelva a hacerlo por favor..." y volvió a voltear.  
  
Ella tomó su gi por la espalda y dejó caer las lágrimas...  
  
Sollozaba, pidiendo perdón de diferentes maneras, pero hubo algo que llamó la atención del rurouni: ella mencionó algo que a él...  
  
"Gomen Kenshin, yo no... es que... tú me dijiste Kaoru-koishi... y... y yo creí que... y tú... lo que pasa es que ... te acostaste a mi lado... lo siento, perdóname, no quise... es que te amo... y quiero que me ames... como a ella... y yo..."  
  
"¿Qué?" le preguntó volteándola con expresión seria.  
  
Ella hundió sus lágrimas en el pecho del pelirrojo y sollozando le dijo: "quiero que me ames como a ella..."  
  
"Quién es ella?"  
  
"La mujer que has estado mencionado durante estos últimos días..."  
  
"Quién?"  
  
"To... Tomoe..."  
  
"Kaoru... tú... lo escuchaste..."  
  
"Hai... disculpa pero... te veías demasiado preocupado y... Gomen."  
  
"no importa... es mejor que lo sepas..."  
  
"eh?"  
  
"te contaré.... mi pasado..."  
  
"Kenshin... me estás... tuteando..."  
  
"hai, lo sé..."  
  
"Por.. por qué?"  
  
"porque ahora lo sabes..."  
  
"Saber qué?"  
  
"La razón de mi vida, la razón de por qué elegí vagar sin rumbo, de por qué he vivido así, de mi cicatriz, de mi forma de ser. Su nombre es Tomoe, y ella fue ..."  
  
Kenshin le contó a Kaoru sobre su pasado y ella no pudo más que quedarse shockeada con la historia...  
  
"Es por eso que yo... no puedo amarte como tú lo deseas..."  
  
"Kenshin, estás equivocado."  
  
"eh?, por qué lo dices?"  
  
"No tienes que olvidar a Tomoe para poder amar a otra mujer... Nunca podrás olvidarla y no debés intentarlo. Tomoe te amó muchísimo, ¿verdad? Entonces... ¿crees que ella desearía que tú te quedarás sólo y que cerraras tu corazón? Ella lo escribió en su diario... 'Cuando no estás matando... ¿como puedes ser tan gentil?'* "  
  
"Ka... Kaoru..."  
  
Ella lo abrazó y murmuró palabras a su oído: "lo mejor que puedes regalarle a Tomoe, es recordarla cada día, sin dejar de ser feliz. Ella te enseñó algo muy importante que debes llevar siempre contigo: te enseñó a amar."  
  
"Ka.. Kaoru... Arigatou, Kaoru-koishi... ahora sí, de verdad... ai shi teru."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Vocabulario:  
  
daijobu: Todo bien (el clásico alright)  
  
gomen: Perdón  
  
gomen nasai: Perdón de una forma más cortés/formal.  
  
demo: pero  
  
busu: la peor forma de decirle fea a una mujer  
  
yuki: nieve  
  
honto desuka?: de veras?  
  
soo desuka: es verdad.  
  
arigatou: Gracias.  
  
ne?: verdad?  
  
iie?: no?  
  
onegai: por favor.  
  
namida: lágrimas  
  
Kaoru-koishi: Querida Kaoru.  
  
*esta frase esta sacada de los OVA's, específicamente del tercero. 


End file.
